kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkling Star
|type =Collectible items |properties =Expands characters, can lift and destroy buildings }} A Sparkling Star is an item in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land. Four or five exist, depending on the game. Physical Appearance A Sparkling Star is a Kirby-sized star with a smaller star revolving around it. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land According to the instruction manual, the Dream Landers use the Sparkling Stars to "play and work," and without them, they become "unable to gather food."Kirby's Rainbow Resort King Dedede steals all five of them and gives them to his strongest henchmen to guard, keeping one for himself. Every stage in the game has one Sparkling Star that is obtained after defeating a boss. After Kirby collects the last Sparkling Star, they all gather in his body--causing Kirby to blow up to a huge balloon-like size and carry King Dedede's Castle (full of Dream Land's stolen food) back to the Dream Landers. After a bit, he returns to normal; the Sparkling Stars leave his body, but start floating beneath the castle, suspending it in the air while the food pours out of it. Kirby's Block Ball King Dedede steals the five Sparkling Stars and hides them inside his castle in Blockworld. At the end of the game, Kirby defeats the villain. The Sparkling Stars destroy Dedede's stronghold and reveal that a fountain is built on its foundation. Kirby dances in the fountain's gushes as the credits roll. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Spring Breeze, the same basic premise as Kirby's Dream Land occurs again, as it is based on the original formula as a tutorial sub-game. This time, King Dedede steals only four of them. In the remake-exclusive Revenge of the King, Dedede steals three of the stars once again to lure Kirby into a revenge plot. When the new and improved Kabula destroys Kirby's Warp Star, the three Sparkling Stars he has collected merge into the Starship, allowing Kirby to return and defeat Kabula. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast In Level 5, after Kirby defeats King Dedede and knocks him off the tower, a single Sparkling Star descends from the sky. It increases the king's size, turning him into Giant King Dedede. This also happens in Level 5 EX and the Secret Path, turning him into Giant King Dedede's Revenge and Giant Masked Dedede, respectively. Trivia *Sparkling Stars are called Twinkle Stars on Club Nintendo's site. *''Kirby's Blowout Blast is the only game to feature a Sparkling Star in which it is not stolen. Gallery Kirbysdl_109.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KBB_Sparkling_Stars.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' BG Sparkling Stars.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE Sparkling Star.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Sparkling Star.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites and Models KDL Sparkling Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KBB Sparkling Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS Sparkling Star sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KBB Sparkling Star model.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' References it:Stella luccicante ja:きらきらぼし Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Items in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Collectible items